


Hospitals Suck

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: Cuphead has always absolutely despised hospitals-- but now it appears it may be his fault for why Mugman has to be in one.





	Hospitals Suck

[Original Post](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/168378994017/w-i-had-to-take-a-trip-to-the-er-due-to)

* * *

 

Cuphead hated hospitals– no,  _despised_ hospitals, ever since he could remember as a young sippycup; the stark white hospital rooms, the smell of over sterilization, how caged in the rooms always made him feel. Hospitals were always too cold, just too damn depressing for Cuphead– and sure, the doctors and nurses were typically very nice and tried their best to come off as reassuring, but it didn’t matter to Cuphead. He hated going to doctor appointments, he hated going to the hospital– he’d through a fit during checkups, and god forbid he needed a shot or have his blood drawn, then he’d just absolutely breakdown. 

Cuphead would panic and try to flee the room, he’d curse and holler, and once even bit a nurse who’d been trying to hold him down and calm him for a regular flu shot when he was about four. 

The one thing that kept Cuphead relatively calm and from completely losing it at doctor appointments was Mugman; Muggsy would stick right by Cuphead’s side, grounding him as he took his older brother’s hand in his and caressed it gently to calm him, try and make him laugh when all Cuphead wanted to do was cry and panic, and would cradle Cups’ in his arms when the older boy got so worked up he’d shutdown. 

Elder Kettle learned quickly that the only way to get Cuphead to go willingly to the hospital for his appointments was to make sure Mugman would be there too.

So yeah, Cuphead  _despises hospitals_ – but there he was, sitting in a terribly uncomfortable hospital chair in a terribly stark white hospital room that smelled too strongly of cleaning supplies. 

It was his own damn fault he was there– 

It was his fault Mugman had to be brought there.

Across from Cuphead, was a large hospital bed– well, it looked large with a tiny, pitiful Muggsy laying on it, practically buried under layers and layers of hospital blankets and blankets brought from home. 

* * *

 

Earlier that day, the boys had gone out in the snow, towards the forest and lake that was located near their home. Cuphead had suggested they go ice skating– even though Mugman wasn’t the best at ice skating like his older brother and so was a bit shy and against the idea, Cuphead had been excited to teach him get better at it. 

Cuphead had excitedly ran out onto the frozen lake, while Mugman, a bit wobbly, had a bad feeling about this– the lake had barely frozen over, but Cuphead, while skating back and forth, reassured Mugman that it felt solid enough to him. So, Mugman disregarded the bad feeling in his gut, and awkwardly wobbled and slid his way onto the frozen lake. 

When nothing seemed to happen, Mugman just let out a sigh of relief while Cuphead just laughed at how much of a worrywart his brother was– and as Cuphead skated near Mugman, reaching out to take his little brother’s hand, a loud  _crackling_  sound began beneath them, more specifically, Mugman. The two froze, and both looked up in union to make eye contact; 

Cuphead felt his heart drop by how terrified Mugman looked as he shakily reached out for Cuphead, whispering, “ _Help._ ”

Cuphead tried to make a quick grab for Mugman, but the ice beneath him gave way, and Mugs fell straight through into the deathly cold, dark water.

  

* * *

After that it was all a blur to Cuphead– screaming at the top of his lungs for help, before stripping off his jacket and plunging in after Mugman; 

then came the process of having to drag Mugman’s sopping wet body out all while Cuphead was wet and frozen himself, dragging and sliding across the unsafe, icy surface to make it onto solid ground.

And then Cuphead was carrying his little brother in his arms, running as fast as he could back home. Cuphead didn’t even notice how painfully cold he was, nor how numb he began to feel in his arms and legs, not until he got back home, falling to his knees, screaming bloody murder for Elder Kettle.

It was all too much, all too fast for Cuphead to remember clearly, when he was also suffering from the freezing temperatures, getting wet, and overexerting himself to bring Mugman back home. But he wasn’t nearly as bad off as his little brother was, and he knew this– because all Cuphead needed was to get out of the wet and cold clothes, wrap himself up, and just sit and watch by the fireplace as Elder Kettle was quick to work with Mugman, which Elder Kettle laid by the fire as well.

Mugman was worse off, no surprise there– to the point Elder Kettle decided that right after he had taken all of Mugman’s wet clothes off as gently as possible, and then wrapped him in a large wooly blanket and a heating blanket, that they were going to the Hospital. 

Apparently, Mugman had  _hypothermia_ , and a rather bad case of it too– even though the quick actions of Elder Kettle did help, it wasn’t enough considering how weak Mugman’s pulse was, and how raw and cold his skin was despite having been laid by a fire and wrapped in two thick blankets –and so the doctors and nurses worked to help Muggsy as fast as possible

There were many times Cuphead almost lost it, almost thought about attacking those who were trying to help… save Mugman; watching as nurses stuck needles into his arm to either insert IVs, a Catheter, or even draw blood made Cuphead taste bile in the back of his throat– but he never left Mugman’s side, he just held his brother’s limp hand tightly in his own, swallowing back tears of anger and fear– anger at those prodding and pricking his little brother, anger towards himself for pressuring Muggsy onto the frozen lake, angry that he was the one who brought Mugman here to be poked and prodded.

Fearful that he could have, Hell, he  _might still_  lose his little brother because of his stupid antics– because, what if the doctors were wrong? What if Muggsy’s life was in trouble still…

The doctor and even Elder Kettle had tried explaining to Cuphead that what they were doing was necessary to help Mugman– that what they were doing is basically trying to warm up Muggsy’s body from the inside and outside; the IV’s would be re-circulating Mugman’s blood– basically, warming of his blood, and the catheter would be releasing warm liquid into his system– while another IV would be flooding a solution of warm saltwater into his veins. 

It was necessary to stick needles into his arms, make small knicks into his skin, use syringes to take some of Mugman’s blood.

It sounded logical,  _weird_ , but logical, and Cuphead knew they were right about it being necessary, but he still didn’t like it– he stubbornly did not like it, did not like the hospital or the white room they put his little brother in. He hated seeing Mugman attached to so many tubes, to weird bags of liquid or of his own blood… Cuphead just wanted Mugman to get better so they could all go back home, away from this place.

A soft noise from under the mound of blankets is what got Cuphead back to reality, away from his thoughts and memories of today as he glanced over to where Mugman was wrapped up, curled under the covers. Mugs’ face was the only thing sticking out, his cheeks still red, nose running a bit, lips dry from only breathing in and out through his mouth– a bit of dried drool on his chin. 

He looked like such a  _child_ , as the older brother, it squeezed Cuphead’s heart.

Mugman was stirring from his deep sleep, groaning as he started pawing his hands out from under the covers, drowsily looking down at his hands and arms when he felt the catheters and IVs getting snagged. He looked downright confused, and for a split second, terrified–  _panicked_. 

Mugman was about to start flailing and pulling at the IVs and tubbing when Cuphead jumped up, and was quick to grab Mugs’ attention with a quick, “No! Don’t!”

“He… Hey Cuppy,” Mugman grumbled, voice raspy, looking so relieved and not as panicked as he was before– but he did look rather confused still.

“Hey Mugs,” Cuphead replied, swallowing hard as he gave a rather weak smile. 

“What…. W-w-where am I?” Mugman asked, suddenly hit with a wave of chills as he eased himself back down, squirming to get back under the covers.

“You’re in the hospital,” Cuphead stated, face expressionless, reaching out to help Mugman adjust his covers, movements jerky when he touched and moved the tubes out of the way too.

“Huh? Wait, why am I in a hosp–”

Oh,  _duh_ , now Mugman remembered.

“Oh… Oh yeah, I- I fell, in the lake.. the ice, it broke, under me,” Mugman stumbled over his words as his teeth chattered. “Can’t believe I almost forgot,” Mugs whispered, giving Cuphead an awkward, goofy grin.

For a while, Cuphead just stood by Mugman’s bedside, the atmosphere awkward and heavy– at least,  _for Cuphead_ , since Mugman thought it was appropriate to say this,

“ _I told you_  I’m not meant for the elegant sport of ice skating.”

Mugman had been joking of course, and he expected Cuphead to giggle with him– but when he looked up, he was taken back by the building tears in Cuphead’s blue eyes, which were glaring down at Mugman for making such a joke, but then turned to looking sorrowful, hurt, ashamed,  _guilty_.

“Muggsy I… I’m..” and then , with a large inhale of air, Cuphead broke down, sobbing as if someone had  _died_ , grabbing and holding onto Mugman’s hand desperately as he bent down and brought it to his face, to his cheek, so he could press against it, nuzzle against the small hand– the small, and still rather cold hand. 

Mugman just stared down at his brother, eyes as wide as he could make them, his mouth in a soft “o” as Cuphead swallowed down sobs so he could talk, or at least ramble.

“I’m so sorry Mugs, I didn’t mean for this to happen! You know if I had known this would happen I would of never talked you into going onto the lake! I’m so, so sorry, oh God, I could have lost you, I could have lost you and it would of been all my fault!”

“Cuphead…?”

“–I had never been so terrified in my entire life! Oh God Muggsy, how can you ever forgive me? Look what I did too you!”

“… _Cuphead_.”

“–You’re all strapped up to these weird machines and got all these tubes in ya, and they took some of your blood like the vampires they are! Oh my God, I’m so sorry Mugs, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault you’re in this place! Why you’re so sick! Will you ever forgive me–”

“ **Cuphead!** ” Mugman finally shouted, only to cough hard afterwards, pulling his hand away from Cuphead’s hold as he coughed into his arm– but it got Cuphead to stop talking, though at the same time it freaked Cups’ out as he pawed at Mugman with concern when the young boy started coughing.   
“Oh, Mugs, are you okay?– Wait, stupid question, uh, should I call the nurse?–”

but was stopped in his tracks as Mugman grabbed hold of Cuphead’s shirt and pulled him down, just a few inches from his face. It surprised Cuphead, but moreso the look on Mugman’s face is what truly surprised him– Muggsy looked upset, frustrated with Cuphead. 

“Shut up for like,  _one minute_ ,” Mugman rasped out before his older brother could open his mouth.   
“Cuphead, _I don’t blame you for this_ and I’m not even mad at you,” Mugs said rather matter-o-factly, easing up on his hold of Cuphead’s shirt, expression softening once more. Cuphead just stared, now officially shocked– as if he truly believed Mugman would be furious with him, blame him for why he’s laying in a hospital bed and not his own bed. He didn’t expect Mugman to say or feel otherwise.

“Well, I’m mad at you _right now_ because you believe I’d blame you for this– but I’m not mad at you for what happened,” Mugman added, sniffing and needing to pull back a bit as he let out a soft sneeze into his elbow. 

“You.. Really?” Cuphead asked, searching Mugman’s sweet face for any indication he was lying. 

“You aren’t mad at me? You don’t blame me?”

There was no sign of his little brother lying.

Mugman gave a weak shrug, fiddling with one of the IV tubing as he said gently, “No Cuppy, I’m not, I don’t, and you shouldn’t blame or hate yourself either.”

Cuphead felt as if the world’s weight was taken off of him with those words, with the fact Mugman wasn’t just saying this to make Cuphead feel better– Mugman wasn’t upset with Cuphead, he didn’t hate him. 

“Come on big brother, come lay down with me,” Mugman suddenly offered, breaking the awkward silence and air between the two as he began to slowly move the blankets up and scoot to make room for his big brother.

Cuphead did not look sure about this, at all– even if he really did want to be physically close with Mugman during this scary time.

“..But, you’re all covered in tubes n stuff, I don’t wanna accidentally lay on ‘em or pull ‘em–”

“Cuppy, please, we’ll just be careful and move the tubes around a bit… it’s not a huge deal.

“I don’t know…”

And then Mugman just had to look up with those great big brown eyes and give Cuphead the most pitiful, pleading puppydog eyes. 

Cuphead, with a heavy sigh, carefully slid underneath the covers with Mugman, Muggsy cuddling up and tucking himself into Cuphead’s warm chest, their bodies flushing together.   
Mugman was still  _so cold_ , it brought back the fear Cuphead had;  _would this be permanent? Did he permanently damage his little brother?_  

but then, Mugman’s soft lips touched the base of Cuphead’s neck in a rather shy, but comforting kiss. Mugman continued giving these sweet kisses to Cuphead’s neck and collarbone, all while breathing the words of “ _It’ll be okay, I’ll be okay,_ ” against his warm skin– and then, inevitably falling back asleep, breathing less shallow, but not what would be considered normal.

Cuphead let out a shuddery breath, carefully wrapping one arm around Mugman’s waist, pulling his little brother closer as all he could do is hope Mugs gets to feelin’ better soon. He still couldn’t help but blame and hate himself for all this, but he’d do it in secret, at least til Mugman was truly well again.


End file.
